


Мяв, кошачья владычица

by WTF_Kotiki_2021



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cats, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021
Summary: Если сказать "Я хочу, чтобы гоблины забрали тебя прямо сейчас" — то гоблины придут и заберут ненужное дитя. Но однажды гоблинам отдали кошку...
Kudos: 1





	Мяв, кошачья владычица

Где-то на краю грёз и снов, под небом красноватым, как в бурю на Марсе, высится над каменным лабиринтом замок владыки одного из королевств фейри.   
Вокруг — пустыня недобрая и хищная, и бури гуляют, вздымая пески, и лишь город тысячелетний вокруг Лабиринта живёт.  
Лабиринт, сердце королевства (и, поговаривают, сердце владыки, потому что где-то же должно быть его сердце), почти разумен и, конечно, волшебен, как и всякий древний лабиринт, будь он в мире людей или в Подземье, и иного владыки, кроме Джарета, прозванного королём гоблинов, хоть средь его подданных вовсе не одни только гоблины, над собой не признаёт. 

Говорят, король гоблинов коварен и жесток, он похищает человеческих детей, чтобы превращать их в гоблинов, и дурно обращается с ними, а кто-то и вовсе уверен, что тех детей съедают, — да только король-фейри всякому, кто сталкивается с ним, представляется ровно таким, каким его ожидают увидеть. 

Детьми, впрочем, Джарет не питается — иначе б те же обращённые в гоблинов ненужные, брошенные дети не льнули бы к нему, ловя каждый взгляд, каждый жест, обожая и немного побаиваясь, как строгого родителя, — и особо хищным подданным не велит.  
Фейри веками похищали человеческих детей — и в свите Кайлэх, Хозяйки Зимы, названной сказочником Королевой, ненужные, позабытые дети, но всякий фейри помнит те времена, когда сказанные слова ещё имели силу. Их, дивных, правила и законы ушедшего мира связывают до сих пор. Человек должен сам отказаться от своего дитя, должен вслух сказать определённые слова, и лишь тогда гоблины придут.

Да только всё реже и реже звучат подобные слова, коротка память у людей, а и отдав — вспомнят ли, пожалев о содеянном, догадаются, как вернуть обратно?

Королю гоблинов скучно — долги его века, человеческие чувства для фейри всего лишь игра, а потому всякий, кто осмелится потребовать пропажу свою назад, должен пройти Лабиринт насквозь. Или остаться там навек, стать частью его. А коли справится со всеми ловушками и преградами, пройдёт путь не только снаружи, но и внутри себя — может потребовать у короля что угодно. 

Одно желание, и тут — не ошибись.

Фейри лживы, и фейри не лгут никогда — нужно лишь в нужный миг сказать верные слова, такие, что невозможно исказить или понять иначе. Не лгут, но слова исказят как только возможно, обернут против человека — и получит тот ровно то, что вслух пожелал. А что не то думал, не то загадал — его беда.  
Впрочем, если достанет сил взглянуть в глаза королю, прозреть сквозь иллюзии, что вокруг, и сказать верные слова — именно те, заветные, что от сердца, а потому истинны — фейри отступит, отдаст, что желаешь. Потому что фейри — не люди, фейри чтут правила, что вплетены в мироздание, и в том, кроме ветра, зыбкого осеннего тумана с болот и колкого света звёзд, их суть.

Вновь задремлет Лабиринт в ожидании следующего гостя.  
Лабиринт, что древнее мира людей, не их руками был построен, а кто сотворил его — того и король Джарет не знает.

Владыка и Лабиринт неразделимы, но король Джарет когда-то в седые времена прошёл от начала до конца, через все витки и спирали, нашёл тайное сердце, Источник магии, — и, говорят легенды, оставил взамен своё, и тот же Лабиринт даровал ему умение не только ходить древними путями фейри, но и открывать свои. Редкий дар, давно уж нет высокого народа, что умел творить, позаросли проложенные им тропы, почти иссякло волшебство в мире людей.

Феи танцуют ночами на каменных стенах-спиралях Лабиринта, и, говорят, порой музыку для них творит сам король, хоть фей не любит, и стены слабо светятся в темноте, и звёзды мерцают, которых в небе Подземья нет.

Любопытный фейри навещал человеческий мир — в птичьем облике, тем более что птице не страшно было железо, которого тут было слишком уж много. Да и собственный домен-королевство меньше тянул повелителя в этом облике обратно. Не будь фейри свойственно любопытство, долгая жизнь наскучила бы, а наблюдать за людьми, чьи эмоции были так ярки и обжигающи, и их рукотворными чудесами было интересно, особенно королю гоблинов нравилось кино, тем более он и сам был творцом иллюзий. Короткоживущие люди же довели это до совершенства!

Но надолго покидать королевство владыка не мог — Лабиринт неизменно звал, тянул обратно, и эти узы отринуть было невозможно.  
Нынче, когда магии осталось слишком мало в любом из миров, куда труднее стало поддерживать в них жизнь средь небытия, и долгое отсутствие владыки погубило бы королевство вернее всего.  
Лабиринт Подземья… о, Лабиринт требовал жертв, и, хоть Джарет подкармливал его свой кровью и магией, этого было недостаточно. Именно магический Источник, сердце Лабиринта, направляемый и пропускаемый через себя владыкой, поддерживал жизнь в королевстве средь не самого дружелюбного мира Подземья. Источник разом одарял могуществом короля — и пил его силы взамен.  
В небе Подземья не было солнца, звёзд и луны, а рассвет — бледное свечение светлеющего неба — приходил за ночью всё позднее. Здесь всё ещё считали время днями и ночами, хоть над городом лилось сияние, гревшее и освещавшее, будто некий призрак солнца, а ночь наступала лишь по желанию владыки, и если однажды уйдёт король, ночь — останется.  
В красной пустыне, в вечных сумерках за стенами города-оазиса резвились хищные полуразумные ветра — порождения дикой магии, и метались неверные шепчущие тени — послушай их шёпот на языке, которого не слыхал никто с начала времён, и сойдёшь с ума, и не вернёшься уж никогда; и вполне можно было столкнуться с выбеленным песками и временем остовом небывалого зверя, что непрочно связывала воедино лунно сияющая призрачная не-плоть, причём остовом удивительно для не-живого бодрым и подвижным; а уж в глубины пустыни не полез бы даже не чурающийся хорошей драки Джарет, как бы скучно ему ни становилось временами.  
Ветра пытались глодать зачарованные стены, пустыня шептала, манила и звала, но над городом-королевством, храня его, над Лабиринтом висела, дрожала беззвучно песня самого короля, напитанная магией Источника, песня-заклинание на древнем языке. Любое слово на языке ушедшего высокого народа, будучи произнесено вслух, воплощалось в мире, потому говорить на нём было нелегко, и малейшая ошибка могла привести к ровно обратному тому, что загадывалось.  
Песнь король складывал сам, каждый раз иную — песни плача, смеха или сна, слагаемые древними бардами, тут не годились, а рифмованные слова заклинания имели большую силу, чем просто речь.

Время в Подземье текло, прихотливо изгибалось, порой возвращаясь назад или замыкаясь само в себе, королевство не сдавалось великой пустыне и недобрым сумеркам, иногда — редко — появлялись новые жители, которые пока ничего не знали и не умели, и надо было их научить, — всё так было давным-давно, и как было иначе — никто не помнил. 

Пока однажды кто-то в Верхнем мире в сердцах не сказал верные слова: «я хочу, чтобы гоблины забрали тебя прямо сейчас» — да только обращаясь не к ребёнку, как заведено было испокон веков, а к кошке.

Гоблины честно приволокли кошку своему повелителю.

Правила есть правила, хоть порядочные люди предпочитают сулить гоблинам детей, а вовсе не своих питомцев!

Король Джарет — о, эта птичья полусуть! — от неожиданности оскалившись, зашипел на кошку. Та вспушилась, выгнула спину горбом, хвост загнула крючком и негодующе зашипела в ответ.  
Хоть клыки у неё были поменьше, но тоже внушительными.  
Кажется, она совсем не уважала короля гоблинов.  
— Зачем вы притащили её мне? — грозно вопросил король.  
Кошка, совершенно не впечатлившись грозным королём, попыталась сжевать его любимый стек. Когда стек убрали — взялась за сапог, и Джарет на всякий случай подобрал ноги, закинув на подлокотник кресла-трона.  
— Слова, слова! — загалдели гоблины вразнобой. — Она сказала верные слова!  
— Кошка?! — поразился Джарет, делая знак убрать её от себя подальше.  
— Мяв! — отказалась кошка, выворачиваясь из мохнатых лапок и принимаясь брезгливо вылизывать шкурку.

Обычный зверёк… насколько этот запутанный клубок энергий и вероятностей, от которых у Джарета немедленно при попытке всмотреться заболела голова, может быть обычным. Но уж точно — не фейри в одном из обличий.

— Человеческая женщина, верные слова, — объяснил вытолкнутый вперёд товарищами наиболее красноречивый и лохматый из мелких гоблинов.  
Джарет в который раз пообещал себе подарить подданным на ближайший же поворот Колеса гребешки.  
Его собственная вечно встрёпанная грива в конце концов, как и когти, спрятанные под перчатками, была следствием второго облика. Был вздорен, юн и неопытен, обращался без наставника, вот и вышло… Модную нынче в человеческом Наземье причёску* не могло укротить ни одно заклинание, а зачарованные ленты немедленно терялись; с другой стороны, согласно человеческим поверьям, у фейри прямо-таки обязан быть внешний изъян. Каковым Джарет считал вовсе не причёску, тем более что он не был благим фейри, дивную красоту которых воспели в своих книгах люди. Подданные же попросту не подозревали о существовании иных расчёсок кроме собственных пальцев.

Кошка перестала вылизываться и воззрилась на короля — белоснежная изящная статуэтка. Джарет с не меньшим подозрением воззрился в ответ. Сказать было нечего: в конце концов, кошке не воспрещается смотреть на короля!  
— Накормить! — велел король.  
Потому что кошка взирала на окружающих с каким-то плотоядным интересом, и королевская птичья полусуть уже ерошила перья.

Но, к счастью для кошки, фейри редко на чём-то удерживают внимание подолгу, потому на её присутствие махнули бы рукой — едва ли стоило ожидать, что за нею придут, но правила есть правила, — если б она сама не оказалась против невнимания.

Не то чтоб у фейри не было кошек, но фейри-коты — совсем другое, и никто не додумался бы держать кат ши в своих покоях. Птичья полусуть заставляла Джарета ерошиться и подозревать кошку во всех грехах разом.   
Кошка пыталась охотиться на короля гоблинов из-за каждого угла, благо что сапоги прокусить не могла, и взирала на него с не меньшим подозрением.  
Наверное, чуяла ту полусуть.  
Когда эта охота не увенчалась успехом, кошка обратила своё царственное внимание на гоблинов. Мелких, лохматых, шустрых — но куда им сравниться с ловкостью Охотницы!

Немного подумав и исследовав владения, кошка и вовсе явственно сочла короля гоблинов и всё вокруг, включая лохматых его подданных, своей собственностью.  
Сперва Джарета это насмешило, а потом — возмутило, ибо он, как всякий фейри, почитал весь мир вокруг исключительно своим.   
Впрочем, доказывать свою точку зрения какому-то там зверьку он посчитал ниже королевского достоинства.

Однако, видимо, в качестве жеста доброй воли, мышей в королевской библиотеке, которых извести не получалось никакой магией (самому ловить, совой, как-то невместно), кошка таки переловила.   
Чем заслужила благодарность владыки Джарета и ворчание вымокших гоблинов, которым пришлось ловить рыбку на угощенье спасительнице королевских книг и древних свитков.  
Сотворив сей жест и добившись того, что остатки мышиного племени откочевали в неизвестном направлении, кошка вновь принялась обживать окружающий мир.   
Как видно, готовясь его захватить.   
Она успешно терялась в коридорах замка — справедливости ради, коридоры те были почти малым лабиринтом, стража и немногочисленные слуги попросту спрямляли пути потайными ходами, а сам Джарет не блуждал никогда — владыка, признанный Лабиринтом, — и ещё успешнее терялась, стоило её запереть в покоях. Потерявшись, она начинала паниковать — громко, жалобно и гнусаво, так что приходилось высылать поисковые гоблинские отряды, а то и отыскивать её самому.  
Она неизменно оказывалась — соткавшись буквально из воздуха так, что и король её не чуял — под ногами, стоило сделать шаг, не глянув вниз. Точила когти о трон — прежде не было нужды запирать какие-то двери в замке, гоблины и так не зайдут незваными, а короля дверь не остановит, — и крайне громко возмущалась, будучи пойманной на месте преступления.  
Она постоянно была голодна, и, накормленная до отвала поварихой, не упускала случая забраться на стол и попробовать на зуб всё, до чего могла дотянуться, или же стянуть кусок из тарелки короля и сунуть мордочку в его кубок. Джарет всё же был тоже хищником, и подобные покушения на его добы… еду выводили его из себя.  
Впрочем, от возмездия кошка тоже уходила с изяществом самого фейри.

Любовь к пению у них оказалась общей. Жаль, ни музыкального слуха, ни голоса у кошки не было. Не то чтобы совсем не было голоса — он-то как раз был, но лучше б питомица молчала! Лохматые подданные принялись прятаться от владыки по углам, позабыв про угрозу кошачьей засады и явно полагая, что виною тех безумных завываний по ночам — его жестокость.  
Сам Джарет почти перестал петь и высыпаться, что и впрямь в дурную сторону сказалось на и без того тяжёлом нраве, так что подданные поступали весьма разумно, не попадаясь под тяжёлую руку — владыка не в духе, а кто расколдовывать потом будет?   
Не то чтобы ему нужно было много времени для сна, но мало удовольствия, когда завывают и топают по ночам. Будто бы не кошка, изящная, тонкая и соразмерная, как лучшее творение Творца всего сущего, обёрнутое в шёлковую шкурку, а целый нетрезвый келпи!  
Днём же прибегающая на его голос кошка считала своим долгом подпевать бестолковому двуногому, совершенно ничего не понимающему в песнях и мышах. Нет, в мышах Джарет как раз разбирался, потому что потребностей совы, второй половины сути, совсем не смущался, хотя в человеческом облике предпочитал, разумеется, приготовленные блюда. 

В королевстве, конечно, обитали самые разные существа, и Джарет никогда не делал меж ними различий — все они были его подданными, а он — их королём и их королевством.   
Но кошка определённо была уже слишком!  
Довольно было того, что в Лабиринте, сердце королевства, уже водились миражи, глазастые лишайники и синие говорящие червяки (вот не надо было смотреть ту сказку, а потом пробовать человеческие зелья — это вам не фейские вина! Лабиринт к желаниям владыки был слишком чуток) и руки-помощники, прекрасно обходящиеся без тел. И лица в стенах. И ещё всяческие неучтённые персонажи. Из Лабиринта выбирались далеко не все из тех, кто туда входил, но подобное послесуществование было исключительно их выбором. В конце концов, если уж вздумалось терять человеческий облик, можно было стать, скажем, гоблином. Или каким-нибудь сфинксом — загадки король любил не меньше, чем Игру, а от того, чтоб пригласить в свои владения на постоянное жительство создание из чужеземных легенд, удерживало только то, что сфинкс, как ни крути, кошка наполовину. Очень большая кошка.  
А Джарет оборачивался птицей.

Позднее так и осталось неизвестным — то ли кто-то намеренно запустил кошку в Лабиринт, то ли та сама пошла прогуляться и заблудилась, как это за нею водилось, словом, Джарет, который мог знать, что творится в любом уголке королевства, но вовсе не отслеживал всякий миг то, что происходило вокруг, — едва не полетел кувырком с лестницы — а ни одну из них в замке не огораживали перила! — от мгновенно ослепившей и оглушившей боли, что сдавила виски.  
Лабиринт _позвал_ , и если б он был вполне живым созданием, можно было бы сказать, что он в панике.  
Лабиринт свернулся в этакий клубок, закуклившись сам в себя, и на заклинания и повеления владыки отзываться отказывался.

Кажется, кошки, в отличие от сфинксов, с лабиринтами были совершенно несовместимы.

Король распутывал свой Лабиринт достаточно долго, даром что здесь, в Подземье, время вовсе не имело той же власти, что наверху, и текло куда более лениво. Таких красочных выражений подданные прежде от владыки не слыхали — в конце концов, не все бывшие дети средь них повзрослели!   
Кое-как распутанный Лабиринт в итоге обогатился новыми диковинными созданиями. Потому что раз за разом отлавливаемая и вручаемая подданным кошка активно помогала, путаясь под ногами, язык Джарет прикусил запоздало, а слово владыки, да в месте его силы…  
Ладно ещё поющий фонтан, хищный чёрный собакопони вместо порядочного пуки и говорящие каменные лица в стенах. Но нецензурно ругающиеся грибы, ползающие тут и там! Краснеющие от грибной нецензурщины камни стен и мохнатые змеи с кошачьими почему-то головами! Но позабытый кем-то глиняный чайничек с отшибленной ручкой, то и дело превращающийся в енота, который всем и вся громко жаловался на отсутствие этой ручки… Джарет в который раз пообещал себе послать гоблинов на уборку — всяческого мусора, позабытых вещей в Лабиринте накопилось слишком много по углам, на целую свалку хватит. Вот в один из дней, когда у владыки будет дурное настроение и он опять вблизи Лабиринта не сдержит язык, оживёт та свалка и приползёт к нему. Жаловаться на нелёгкую жизнь.

Гоблины уже шарахались от каждого угла, подозревая за ним кошку в засаде.  
Сама кошка догрызала очередную пару королевских перчаток, не позабыв между делом обновить тяжёлые портьеры и тканые гобелены, украсив их прорехами от когтей и зубов.  
Висеть на этих портьерах, спрыгивая на спину проходящим мимо, казалось ей, по-видимому, крайне увлекательным занятием. Ну ладно, сам будучи хищником и даже порой присоединяясь к Дикой Охоте, Джарет не одобрял только, когда охотились лично на него.

А когда кошке кто-то из гоблинов пытался дать отпор, та вспушалась, выгибала спину горбом, хвост загибала крючком, и, глядя исподлобья, странно вывернув голову, наступала боком, гнусаво подвывая. Гоблины не выдерживали и обращались в бегство, не рискуя связываться со странным и явно опасным созданием, тем более одарённым королевской милостью.   
Король честно пытался не смеяться, уважая дух хищника в маленьком зверьке.

И не признался бы никому, что порой засыпает, прижавшись щекой вместо подушки к тёплому шёлковому боку под размеренное мурчание — никакие ограждающие заклятия преградой кошке не были, а выгонять её, утомившуюся наконец петь и скакать нетрезвым келпи по коридорам, было лень. Но гнобления подданных и завываний по ночам король всё одно не одобрял.

— Ты бессовестное создание, — выговаривал король кошке, чувствуя себя крайне странно — неблагие в самой сути своей несли зёрна хаоса, и призывать кого-либо к порядку... — И вообще, здесь я и для кошек — король! До каких пор всё это будет продолжаться?  
— Мяв, — соглашалась кошка, щуря глаза и отираясь пушистой щекой о высокие сапоги. — Мрр.  
Гонять лохматых подданных ей было весело. Доводить всех окружающих до белого каления — ещё веселее.  
— Может, её того… В Вонючие Болота, ваше величество? — несмело высказал предложение один из мелких гоблинов, которые обыкновенно крутились вокруг короля, когда тот соизволял навестить тронный зал.  
Они не меньше кошки наслаждались магией и силой владыки, почти зримо клубящейся вокруг, но хоть намеренно из себя выводить не рисковали. Вот превратят в глазастый лишайник какой-нибудь или в червяка говорящего, или в помесь лисы с пуфиком — и докажи потом, что не был, не хотел и вообще.

Король гоблинов и кошка одинаково недовольно воззрились на лохматых подданных. Под двумя разноцветными тяжёлыми взглядами гоблины предпочли вспомнить, что существа волшебные, и исчезнуть, не сходя с места. Хотя обычно такое в замке владыки не проходило — иначе бы кто угодно мог явиться без приглашения, а с сородичами Джарет, хоть и посещая балы иногда и присоединяясь к Охоте, не слишком ладил, предпочитая незваных гостей если не отправлять прогуляться в окно, то сразу закидывать в Лабиринт. Не выберутся, так хоть Лабиринт сыт будет… гм.

Джарет подхватил с пола и усадил немедленно обмякшую в руках кошку на подлокотник перед собой. Придержал, пресекая попытки этакой жидкостью пролиться обратно на пол.  
Уставился в разноцветные глаза. Зрачок медленно вытянулся в щель. Кошка не мигая воззрилась в ответ.  
Мгновения растянулись так, как это угодно было королю.

Наконец Джарет хмыкнул, невольно потерев виски. Вот оно что — кошка тоже была зеркалом, начиная вести себя именно так, как от неё ожидали… если эти ожидания были худшими. Хоть и не в той степени зеркалом, как король гоблинов, всякому гостю представляющийся согласно его ожиданиям: ожидающему зла — жестоким колдуном, начитавшейся книг о любви девочке — этаким романтичным героем… из тех, что сперва горды, нестерпимы и нетерпимы, но в конце непременно проникаются пылкими чувствами к героине и всячески страдают от неразделённых чувств, любителю легенд и мифов — фейри, что мыслят отлично от людей (собой всё же быть куда приятнее!), для подданных, часть которых была когда-то взрослыми или детьми людей — владыкой, держащим их мир, властвующим над телом их и сутью. И лишь для кошки, что умела зеркалить не хуже короля, он был тем, кем был — вздорным, вспыльчивым, азартным… и вкусным фейри. Её собственным фейри, подобные собственнические замашки Джарет отлично знал за собой, а потому видел и в других. Кошка не пугалась вспышек раздражения и гнева — она всегда не прочь была подлезть под ноги (никакая ловкость фейри и умение видеть в темноте не спасали, если белая кошка решала в этой темноте потеряться и подставить лапы или хвост), закогтить любимую рубашку короля фейского шёлка или слопать тени, которыми он подкрашивал раскосые глаза (человеческая культура — это так интересно!), сжевать плащ — и вызвать вспышку гнева самой. Потому что только рыбки или там мяса ей для питания явно не хватало, эмоции и магия, которая изрядно на эти эмоции была завязана, вспыльчивого короля гоблинов служили куда лучшим лакомством. Если судить по тому, что милый зверёк уже вымахал со среднего пса, шёлковая шкурка переливалась свежевыпавшим снегом, а уши обзавелись умильными рысьими кисточками.

Обнаружив погрызенным любимый плащ из белоснежных перьев, висящий в запертом шкафу, Джарет начал догадываться, за что именно люди этого зверька спихнули её гоблинам.

* * *

Лабиринт — начало и конец, вход в подземный мир, смерть ради возрождения, и владыке его не подвластна магия жизни, иначе — созидания. У его силы иная направленность.  
— Ты понимаешь, что Лабиринту нужна владычица? Источник требует женской руки! — пытался воззвать к кошачьей совести Джарет. — Мне нужна королева, в конце концов!

Джарет пел Лабиринту в самом сердце его, где бил зримый любому магическому созданию Источник. Пел, сплетая воедино песню и магию, ткал голосом узор из нитей, что помимо начертанных его кровью рун поддерживали постепенно разрушающиеся стены, удерживая и направляя расплёскивающуюся бесконтрольно магию недовольного Источника. Да только небо Подземья всё чаще затягивали красноватые тучи, из пустыни налетали сухие ветра, принося с собой песок и засыпая им сады, и недобрые изломанные тени скользили совсем рядом со стенами города-королевства, и что-то в самом сердце пустыни уже потягивалось, вглядывалось, хищно примеряясь.

Подданные своего короля искренне обожали — в конце концов, Джарет, в отличие от человека, и впрямь мог сказать «королевство — это я» с полным на то правом, послушно участвовали в столь любимых им Играх, по жребию разделяясь на тех, кто помогал очередному человечку в Игре (делая вид, что они решительно против тирана, самодура и прочая, прочая — против владыки, на котором держался весь их мир, и которому ведомо было всё, что в мире этом творится), и тех, кто ему всячески препятствовал на пути через Лабиринт — потому что иного пути к замку короля гоблинов не было.   
Обожали, но кошка, похоже, была страшнее. И Игра окончилась поражением короля, и теперь придётся ждать следующей, потому что королевой Лабиринта и короля не могла стать первая попавшаяся человеческая девушка.  
У Источника не будет владычицы.  
Одно присутствие кошки — кажется, она и сородичи её были зародышами, личинками самой Бездны, где один лишь хаос! — разладило все с таким трудом сплетённые нити вероятностей.

Прочнейшая кожа перчаток не спасла — Джарет в раздражении снял когтями стружку с подлокотника трона, усмиряя собственный гнев, зримым облаком клубящийся вокруг, виток за витком сворачивая силу в тугую спираль.   
Он терпеть не мог проигрывать.  
— Мяв! — обиженно сказала кошка, явно намекая, что её-то за попытку поточить когти о трон гоняют, а сами!..

— Ты намеренно это делаешь, — пробормотал обречённо король, разглядывая испорченные перчатки.  
О, белая кошка не хуже того кролика заманивала за собой! И люди, пришедшие за потерянным — не зря Джарет создал книгу о Лабиринте, иначе в Верхнем мире и вовсе бы позабыли о верных словах и о том, что ненужное дитя можно отдать гоблинам! — охотно велись на это, следуя за милым безобидным и очень голодным зверьком. Блуждало негодное создание тогда лишь, когда ей это было удобно, во всё иное время оказываясь ровно там, где не нужно. Лабиринт же, похоже, не возражал, принимая гостей в приветливо распахнутые ловушки.  
— Мяв! — ответствовала кошка. И зевнула, показав клычки. С совестью, похоже, у неё было приблизительно как у самого Джарета. То есть «что это такое и зачем оно надо?»

Джарет уже не раз проверял зверька на вторую суть — такое злоехидство просто не может быть неосознанным! — что неизменно оканчивалось головной болью от созерцания запутанного клубка возможностей и вероятностей. Нет, кошка фейри не была, что не мешало ей вести свою собственную Игру. Где кроме кошек победителей быть не могло.   
И очередная несостоявшая королева короля — восемнадцать человеческих лет наблюдений, просмотра всех возможных троп судьбы, очень вовремя взявшаяся из ниоткуда книга о Лабиринте и его владыке, множество маленьких, крохотных, с непривычным терпением сплетаемых воедино событий — всё для того, чтобы человеческая девушка вошла в Лабиринт, прошла его и потребовала единственно верное желание, — отправилась восвояси вместе с маленьким братцем.   
Гоблины и прочие фейри, честно Игравшие вместе со своим королём, всячески стараясь провести девицу через Лабиринт так, чтоб она думала, что справляется своими собственными силами, вопреки чаяньям злобного колдуна, поспешили испариться, пока выход ещё существовал. 

А Лабиринт меж тем требовал своего, и привычная уже настырная боль тонко звенела в висках.

Может быть, когда-то Джарет и уйдёт в Лабиринт насовсем — знал бы, что придётся отдать, ступил бы тогда в него? — но и сейчас часть того Лабиринта неотделимо вплелась в его суть, _потому что на самом деле выхода из Лабиринта нет, никто не выходит, никогда_ , — и лестницы и коридоры замка дрожали, мерцали, передвигались, причудливо изгибаясь, замыкаясь сами в себе, норовя переплестись вечной спиралью.  
— Мяв! — прижавшая уши кошка совершенно неожиданно вцепилась ему в руки, на диво легко прокусив кожу перчаток, и Джарет опомнился. Зыбкость стен, коридоров и дрожь лестниц пропали, серый камень вновь был просто камнем.

Приземлившаяся на все четыре лапы кошка припала к каменному полу, негодующе шипя и долго отказываясь сменить гнев на милость.

Но ночью в Лабиринт увязалась за королём, и, едва тому стоило, присев на каменный бортик фонтана, прижать порезанную ладонь к выщербленному тёплому, почти живому камню и запеть, замурлыкала — низко и звонко, удивительным образом задавая ритм песне-заклинанию. Прерваться Джарет уже не мог, но подрагивающий кошачий бок грел ноги — и заклинание сегодня отчего-то давалось куда легче.

Песня вилась зримым узором, воздух ещё дрожал от отголосков её, когда владыка умолк, а Источник, кажется, впервые за долгое время почти урчал, как довольный хищник.  
— Мяв! — торжествующе заявила кошка, вспрыгивая на колени Джарету.  
Шершавый язычок коснулся пореза, зализывая подживающую рану.   
Боднула здоровую ладонь — гладь!  
Потопталась, уже с трудом умещаясь, — и улеглась, поджав передние лапки и довольно прижмуря разноцветные, как у него самого, глаза в бледном сиянии источника-фонтана. Голубой, как небо, золотой, как солнце.  
Покорно снимая перчатку, Джарет начал подозревать, что ему придётся ждать, пока кошка не выучится принимать человечий облик.  
Потому как иных хозяек Лабиринта и сердца короля Мяв, кошачья владычица, не допустит.

**Author's Note:**

> **фильм «Лабиринт» 1986 года, у большинства музыкантов того времени подобные прически, король гоблинов ничуть не выделялся на их фоне  
> «A cat may look at a king»(«И кошка может смотреть на короля») — английская пословица; келпи — хищная водяная лошадка; пука — оборотень, может обернуться лошадью, кроликом, козой, гоблином или собакой; песни сна, радости и печали — три песни, которые обязан был уметь исполнять всякий уважающий себя бард (кельт.); лабиринт — движение человека к истине, вход в подземный мир, инициация (т.е. смерть и возрождение в ином качестве); отсылка к знаменитой сказке


End file.
